1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to toys and more particularly to a hand holdable toy to be normally used by a child that dispenses a stream of air bubbles from a liquid such as a soap solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trigger actuated toys, generally in the form of a pistol or a rifle, are in exceedingly common usage. Such toys can be used to make noise and not propel an object from the toy. Also such toys can propel harmless objects such as corks, plastic slugs or water.
Another type of toy is a hand holdable ring which is to be inserted within a liquid solution such as a soap solution which places a film across the ring and when blown upon with air by the child, produces one or several air bubbles. Prior to the present invention, there are trigger actuated toys which are required to be dipped into a reservoir and also a toy with a windmill of rings which are to be dipped into a reservoir. These toys are prone to dipping and spilling. A toy emitting a steady stream of air bubbles made from a closed fluid system which contains and controls the fluid and is designed to eliminate or minimize spillage during handling of the toy would provide an exciting toy to the child and please any parent.